Gentlemen Aren't Nice (They Really Aren't)
by lilybirdloveless
Summary: Natalie messes around in Snapes class with some unexpected results Snape/OC Malfoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Was bored when I wrote this. I don't know what I was thinking. Title comes from an Emilie Autumn song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I had decided to sneak out of my dorm after hours, despite my friends warning me not to, but I ignored them. I was going to find the mythical Mirror of Erised, which was said to show what the user desired so much.

As I walk through the empty corridors, my mind began to wonder. Just what was the thing I desired much? Then I walk into something tall and moving. As this happened to me on a frequent basis, this was no surprise.

I find myself staring up into the eyes of Professor Snape. I know, I'm screwed. Sort of.

"What are you doing out of your dorm at this time of the night?"

"Just felt like taking a walk," I say, though I sense he isn't buying any of it.

"I know you're lying. 10 points from Gryffindor."

I mentally curse myself.

"Miss Thompson?"

I held my tongue. I was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Yes, professor?"

"Go back to your dorm. You shouldn't be wondering around at night."

"Yes, professor."

I slink back into the dorm and went to bed. I still wasn't sure what my heart's desire was but I was determined to find out.

***  
The next morning, we had double Potions first thing. I waited outside the classroom with my friends Daniel, Rebecca and George as the usual troupe of Slytherins made their appearance. I chose to ignore their comments as we entered the classroom. We took seats at the back of the classroom to the left as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat on the right.

Rebecca and I were messing around in class, me more so, that we ended up getting the potions we were supposed to be making wrong. As class ended, I was heading towards the door when I heard his voice.

"Miss Thompson."

I instantly stop in my tracks. I told my friends I would catch up with them. As the door closes, he motions for me to sit at the front desk and I do so.

"What is it that you want, professor?" I spit out the last word with some venom.

"Hold your tongue, Miss Thompson, or do you want me to remove it for you?"

I shut up instantly.

"I held you back to see me to inform you that you have a month-long detention with me starting tonight. Am I clear?"

I stare. What the fuck?

"I said, am I clear?"

"You are clear, professor. But can I say something."

"What is it?"

"About the other night…I was seeking the Mirror of Erised."

"Why?"

"I heard things about it. I knew you knew I was lying. That's why I lied. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

I look down at the ground, twirling a lock of my dyed red hair around my index finger.

"Very well. We can discuss this more tonight. 7.30pm at my office. You do know where my office is, yes?"

"Yes," I said.

"You may leave."

Gathering up my bag, I leave the classroom, making sure he didn't see me run to catch up with my friends.

***  
Later that night, I arrived at Snape's office. I stood at the door before knocking at it. I bit my lip nervously. I hoped my punishment wasn't horrible. I had spent all day dreaming up the most horrible punishments Snape could make me do.

The door opened.

"Come in."

I stepped in, my heart thudding in my chest all of a sudden.

"Sit."

I sat down in a chair placed in front of his desk. I was nervous as fuck, but I put on a calm and cool demeanour.  
"I know you're nervous, you can drop the act."

I stare at my lap again.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you."

I look up. Snape wasn't a complete ogre as my mind has made him out to be. In fact it was the opposite.

"What did you think you were doing? And with those so-called 'friends' of yours!"

I stay silent, not taking my intense stare away from his. I didn't want to cut in.

"Professor."

"What is it, you petulant child?"

"What exactly is my punishment for fucking around in you class?"

I smirk. Okay, so I was getting Snape mad, but it was amusing for me.

"Miss Thompson, in addition to extending you detention into another month, I'm taking 20 points from Gryffindor."

Although that was unfair, it wasn't enough to wipe the growing smirk off my face. Snape must've clocked onto what I was thinking because he stoop up behind his desk, pushing his chair against the bookcase behind him.

"Stand up."

He looked truly angry, so I stood up without saying a word. He stepped from behind the desk and came towards me. I flinched but he just walked around me, staring me up and down.

"How to come up with a suitable punishment to prevent you from behaving the way that you have?"

I swallow and flinch again when he stands behind me, invading my personal space.

"The mirror has been destroyed. There's no chance of you ever finding your heart's desire."

I could feel myself shake. I don't know if it was fear, anger, the fact that he was (literally) breathing down my neck or a combination of the above, I don't actually know, but I could feel my fists clench together, as if I wanted to just punch him in his smug, self-indulgent face.

"Punch me and it's 3 month's detention and another 20 point from Gryffindor."

I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. I unclenched my fists and my smirk faded from my bright red lips. I was admitting defeat and I could feel shame prickling the back of my neck.

"I knew you would give up, but what to do with your all-around arrogance? You're a pretty little thing, but so arrogant,"

I shudder as he whispers every word, making extra emphasis on the words arrogant and arrogance. There was a brief chill going down my spine. I wanted to move but I couldn't. my limbs felt so heavy, like I was some sort of rag doll stuffed with weights.

"I know what to do. Bend over the table."

I did what I was told, curious to know what he would do.

"Lift up your robes."

I do what I was told, feeling his eyes on me as I pull the material up, exposing my skirt and knee-high socked legs to him. I could've cried from the burning shame inside me but I swallowed the tears and waited.

I could feel him up close to me, pressed against me, his hands sliding up my skirt, exposing my plain black knickers to him. His cold hand rested against the cold skin of my backside as he rested against it.

Before I could even prepare my mind for what was to come, there was a sharp pain running up my body. He had brought his hand down onto my backside. I cried out quietly.

Again, he brought his hand down. With each strike, I could feel my stomach twist and turn, my knickers got more and more damp and I could feel tears slide down my face. In no time, I could feel something run down between my legs. I placed my head on the desk so he couldn't see me wiping my eyes.

Then I could feel my knickers being pulled down and the sudden cold smacked my now bare backside, causing me to shiver some more.

"Spread your legs."

I spread them. I could feel his eyes on me. I was exposed to him and there was little I could do about it.

I could feel myself start to tune out of the situation when Snape smacks my backside again.

"Stay awake."

Then I could feel a finger inside me. I bite my lip again. I was not about to give myself up to him.  
"I want to hear you beg me, Miss Thompson."

But I refused to give him the satisfaction of me begging him. It was humiliating enough that he had me bent over his desk before he spanked me, so what was he going to do to me now?

As he added more fingers inside me and found a rhythm, I gripped the desk, but I continued to keep a silence, although I may have let out a few quiet moans.

"I can't hear you," he whispered as his fingers brushed against an unfamiliar area and I moaned louder.

Snape continued to finger me harder, as my iron will fell down and I moaned his name over and over and eventually, I had to place both my hands on the table to hold myself up as I came all over his hand.

As I catch my breath, I could feel my legs shaking as Snape leans up against me.

"You can go back to your dorm now. Remember, same time tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second part!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

All of the next day, couldn't get last night off my mind. It seemed my friends had noticed that I was more distracted than usual. So after defence of the dark arts, they decided to confront me.

"What's going on, Natalie?"

"Nothing,"

"I know it's nothing. You were more distracted than usual."

"I wasn't though…"

The rest of the day was a blur until it was time to go back to Snape's office for the next night of my detention. I arrive on time and knock at the door.

"Come in."

Again, I find my legs carrying me into the office. As I shut the door, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Good evening, Miss Thompson."

"Good evening, professor."

"Take a seat."

I sit down in the chair placed in front of his desk.

"Remove you robes and all upper clothing."

I stare but I did what I was told without asking. I slipped the robes from my shoulders and pull the jumper over my head. I undo my tie and slide it off, tossing it onto the desk. I then started to work on my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it one at a time before slipping it off my shoulders and letting it drop with my other discarded clothing. I reach around and unhook my bra, sliding the straps down one at a time before letting it slide off and onto the floor. I reach down and pick it up, tossing it over the chair.

"Sit up on the desk."

I sat up on the desk as Snape moves from his seat and moves around to face me. I had a decent bust size though and I could feel the cold on my exposed breasts, making my nipples harden and I could feel myself become damp.

Snape said nothing but closed the gap between our bodies, hands touching my breast cautiously.

"Can I..?"

"Yes."  
He squeezes my breasts gingerly before taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. I moaned quietly, unsure wherever to make him stop or to let him carry on.

So I let him continue, sucking on one breast while squeezing the other before switching, the cold air hitting the moisture where his mouth was before he pulled away again.

I stare at his face for a moment before he sinks to his knees, his hands travelling up my thighs until they reach my knickers. His fingers wrap around the waistband as I lift my hips as he slowly tugs down my knickers and tosses them to the floor.

Opening my legs, I look away. I knew he could see me. I was exposed to him. Placing my legs on his shoulders, I close my eyes as he moves his face close and then I could feel his tongue against me.

Circling my clit with his wet tongue, Snape slid a finger inside me. Dragging his tongue slowly over my clit before sliding it over my slit and slipping inside. I find my hands grabbing the desk again, before he stands up abruptly.

I stare down. He had somehow opened his robes and the head of his penis was sticking out through the material as he stared at me with lust in his eyes.

"On your knees on the table. Now." he growled the last word as I clambered onto the table on my hands and knees facing away from him. I was shaking from the inside out because I was about to lose my virginity to my potions master. This is not a good thing, I'd like to point out.

He was close to me, the tip of his penis pressing against my opening. I was in two minds. On the one hand, I wanted him to move in me, I wanted to feel him. On the other hand, I was terrified of what could happen next after this.

Snape slowly slid inside me. I grabbed the desk. I had always though that losing my virginity would hurt but it didn't. it just stung somewhat. I could feel Snape stop as I begun to adjust to having him inside me. Resting up against me, he leans down.

"Does it hurt?"

I shake my head.

"No."

"Does it feel alright?"

"Yes."

As he slowly moves to build up a rhythm, I held on to the desk with both hands, as if I was in my dying moments as Snape starts to move faster inside me. A hand creeps down between my legs and starts to touch my clit. I gasp out quietly as he slowly rubs across the surface. Raising my hips to let him penetrate me deeper, I could feel the shame burning me from the inside. I was ashamed because I was enjoying it.

Snape continued to thrust harder and faster, as I continued to moan louder and louder, squeezing my eyes shut as I could feel him ejaculate inside me. I could feel him pull out of me and then he pulled me up from the desk.

"You can dress now."

I put on my clothes quietly, unable to look Snape in the eye. I was unsure if he could look me in the eye either, but he placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted it so I could look at him.

"You can go. Same time tomorrow. Good night, Miss Thompson."

As I headed back into the common room, I could see Becky in a corner with George and Hermione. I head over.

"Hey, you guys," I say.

"Hey, Natalie. How was Snape?"

I swallow.

"He was fine. Less ogerish than in class but he was fine."

I sat down in an empty chair.

"Where's the others?"

"Daniel's in the dorm. Not sure where Harry and Ron are."

"Thanks, Hermione. Think I might head off to bed myself."

As I entered the dorm and got ready for bed, my mind replayed the events of earlier. Snape had taken my virginity. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel.

I climbed into bed, pulling the duvet over my head as I heard Hermione enter the room.

"Natalie? You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione," I say.

Once she climbed into bed and subsequently fell asleep, I curl up into a ball, my knees pressing into my chest as a single tear slid down my face.

I can't remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up in the morning, I knew things were going to continue to get weirder, or worse, depending on how you feel about the events that have transpired so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, it'll be longer next time (that's what she said XD)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Of course, things did get slightly weirder, or at least during the morning. Malfoy was staring at me when we were in the great hall in the morning, Neville broke a few teacups in Divination (as is typical of his character) as we were reading tea leaves, throwing the contents all over my lap and ending with me totally messing up in Care of Magical Creatures.

After lunch, we headed to Potions class, where Snape paired me with Malfoy, much to my displeasure, and I could tell he didn't like this particular arrangement either. Once the class had finished and the students were clearing out of the classroom, Snape told me to wait behind.

I sighed, stopped by his desk as he shuts the door with a thump and turns to me, gesturing for me to sit down, which I do reluctantly. Standing in front of me, Snape places a goblet in front of me. Inside, there was a greenish white liquid in it.

"Drink this," he said.

"What is it?"

"It's a contraceptive potion."

I glance down at it again and pick up the goblet. Getting past the slightly foul taste, downed the potion in three mouthfuls.

"You may go now. Don't forget tonight."

"I won't professor," I say before opening the door and closing the classroom door behind me.

***

That night, I arrived at Snape's office twenty minutes earlier than before where he let me in. as I shut the door behind me and turn around to face him, he pins me against the door. I swallow, trying to block out the sound of the blood rushing through my ears and the feeling of my heart thudding against my chest.

He said nothing but reaches up my skirt and pulls my knickers down to my ankles.

"I've missed this," I could hear him murmur into my thigh before kissing his way up towards my pussy. I moan as I could feel his breath tingling over me. As his tongue connected with my clit, my hands reached and pushed his head into my crotch, wanting him to lick me into an ecstasy filled frenzy.

Placing my legs onto his shoulders, Snape continued to eat me out as I ran a hand through his hair, the other placed on my clit. The combination of the oral pleasure that I was receiving with the added clitoral stimulation I was receiving was bring me towards my climax. Then Snape moved my hand.

"Let me finish that for you," he said.  
Lifting me up, he carried me over to his desk and sat me down on it. Fumbling with his robes, he removed his penis and pulled me forwards so it was touching.

Pushing inside, he began to move against me. I grab hold of his robes as he pushes me onto my back before moving my legs onto his shoulders and penetrating deeper as I bite my lip to not scream out.

Then he kisses me. It was totally unexpected but I kissed back. I could feel myself tremble and shake as I climaxed underneath him but Snape continued to pound inside me until I could feel him ejaculate inside me.

As he pulls out of me and I went to the door to scoop up my knickers from off the floor and slip them on, feeling his eyes on my back the entire time.

I turn to stare at Snape. He moves closer to me again, then he places his hands on either side of my face.

"Don't forget to come to see me to take the contraceptive potion in the morning."

"I won't," I say, before sliding his hands off my face and leave his office to head back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! College is being a bitch. It'll be longer next time!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I left Snape's office, I ran into the last person I wanted to see.

"Malfoy."

"Thompson."

I glare at him.

"Detention with Snape, I see?"

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth.

"There were some interesting noises coming from in there, weren't there?"

He was suddenly close up to me, his stone grey eyes piercing my brown ones.

"Are you screwing Professor Snape?"

I shake my head, wanting to get away. Then Malfoy leant so his head was near my neck.

"You're lying. I can smell sweat on you. You are screwing him,"

I turn my head away from him. Then the door opened and Snape appeared.

"Miss Thompson, why aren't you in bed?"

I open my mouth to speak, but Malfoy cuts in.

"I'm going to take her back to her dorm, professor," he says, smirking at me. A shiver runs down my spine.

"Very well, Malfoy," Snape says, waving his hand dismissively.

As we walk away and round the corner, Malfoy grabs my hand.

"Tomorrow evening. After your detention. I'll be outside the door. I want you to do me a favour."

"Fine," I say, with a massive sigh.

I head off back into the common room and head up to my room where I pull off my uniform and climb into bed in just my underwear, not even bothering to put my pyjamas on.

I fell into a dreamless, restless sleep where I constantly tossed and turned and then it was morning and I dressed and sneaked out of the dorm to see Professor Snape to take my contraceptive potion, Malfoy in the back of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Writer's block really sucks (no pun intended!)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The entire day dragged on and on until it was time to go to my detention. As I knocked on the door, a sense of dread that had not been in my conscience before set in.

I have to meet up with Malfoy after I've dealt with Snape.

"Come in,"

I open the door, finding myself aroused at the sound of Snape's voice. As I entered and closed the door, Snape was up and close. I could feel every hair on the back of my neck stand up on end.

He reaches up my skirt.

"No underwear?"

"Only for you, professor," I breathe as he pushes his fingers inside me. As he removes them, I start to pull back but Snape pulls me close to him.

"Take off your clothes,"

"All of them?" I question.

"Yes,"

I could feel my dignity fall apart as I undressed. First my robe, then my jumper and shirt. I could feel the goosebumps form on my skin as my clothes ended up on the floor.

I shivered in front of him. For some strange reason, I was now holding my hands over my private areas. I hated the sight of my body and the fact that I was exposed to Snape didn't make things better.

Snape moved closer to me and moved my hands from my breasts and crotch. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach.

Sliding down onto my knees, I opened his robes and took him into my mouth. I could hear him groan as I started to suck him off.

"Good girl,"

This made me suck him harder, taking him all the way. I sucked harder as Snape grabbed my hair and pulled hard as he came with a grunt of my name, unloading into my mouth. After I had swallowed, I pulled his cock out of my mouth and licked the tip before standing up again. I could feel myself becoming wet so I pushed Snape down onto the floor and climbed onto and lowered myself onto his face.

I could feel his tongue slide into my wet pussy and I moaned quietly. As he slid his tongue in and out, I began to play with my breasts, my nipples hardening under my touch.

I slid off his face and moved to open his robes. In a weird way, I wanted to feel my skin against his as we had sex.

Snape was hard again when I got him out of his robes. I stared into his eyes. As I lowered myself down onto his cock. In hindsight, if I had known this would happen, I wished I had messed around in his classes earlier.

I whispered in his ear that I wanted him to fuck me long and hard as I move myself on top of him hard. Then he lay me on my back and pounded into me long and hard. The dungeon was filled with the sounds of my moans and our skin slapping together as he continues to give me the fucking that I oh so deserve.

Soon I found myself coming hard, Snape following not long after me with a grunt as he came inside me.

We lay on the floor exhausted and covered in sweat. I sit up and reach for my clothes and once I was dressed and heading towards the door, Snape stood in front of the door. Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

We said goodnight and I left the office. Not long after I was out of Snape's view, Malfoy appeared.

"Good evening."

"The fuck do you want, Malfoy?" I growled.

"We made a little deal last night. Follow me."

I followed Malfoy out of the castle, me scowling, him smirking.

As we approached the Forbidden Forest, he suddenly stops.

"This should be far enough."

"What is this favour you want from me, Malfoy?"

He says nothing, but he opens his robes, and unzipped his trousers.

I stare.

"Don't stare at it, put it in your mouth, you stupid mud blood!"

I sigh. Malfoy pushes me down onto my knees and removes his cock from his trousers and pushes it into my mouth.

I suck his cock, a horrible taste filling my mouth. I close my eyes and imagine I was sucking off Snape. I could taste and smell his scent, I could hear his moans echoing in my ears, his hands running through my hair, pulling with the right amount of force. I could feel Malfoy coming in my mouth.

I pull his cock out of my mouth and spat out his ejaculate into an area behind me. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve to rid the horrible the taste.

"You can go, but I want your dirty filthy mud blood cunt next time," Malfoy said, smirking as he put himself away and zipped up his trousers.

I shove past him and headed back into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Man I use 'fuck' and its derivitives too much. But then again, Natalie has a foul mouth, so I can justify it, I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Still feeling sick from last night, I return to Snape's office to take the contraceptive potion and head off to the great hall for breakfast.

Sitting with my friends, I find myself lost in my thoughts.

I am lusting after and having sex with my potions master and Malfoy is blackmailing me by making me perform sexual acts on him.

My life at Hogwarts just got more weird.

Unfortunately, I had to put up with Malfoy because we had Care Of Magical Creatures first.

Throughout the lesson, I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me and when the lesson ended and everyone was heading back to the castle for the next lesson, I could feel my arm caught in a painful grip.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

I shake my head. I can't tell anyone anything, not even my friends.

Malfoy runs a hand over my neck.

"Remember, you're my bitch and as long as your punishments with professor Snape go on, you will be my bitch and you will have to do what I say," he hissed into my ear.

I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Understand?"

I lick my lips. This 'blackmail' could go two ways. I could submit to Malfoy and be his dirty little sex slave so long as we remained in Hogwarts, or I could turn the tables on him and make him MY bitch.

He pulls at my hair hard. I yelp, a sudden tingling feeling between my legs.

"Mud blood, I'm talking to you. Understand?"

"Yes, Malfoy," I say sharply, before pulling my arm from his grip and walking away.

Later that night, I headed over to Snape's office and found myself stripped and chained to one of the walls as Snape ran his hands all over my scarred body.

He didn't ask where I got then from and I never told him. Not that night, anyway.

Anyway, I could feel the cold of the wall on my back as I squirmed, the chains holding my arms in a stiff, upright position over my head.

I was his prisoner for the night. And I loved it.

Snape pushed two fingers into his mouth and I sucked on it happily. Sliding the moist digits from my mouth and leaving a spit trail, Snape traced his fingers over a nipple before moving to the other.

Running his fingers down across my stomach and between my legs, I struggle against the chains as I am penetrated.

Kissing my mouth hard, his tongue exploring the inside of mine as he moves his fingers inside of me. I moan into his mouth as he brushes gently against my clit.

Breaking the kiss and sliding his fingers out of my pussy, he slides his fingers back inside my mouth so I could taste myself.

I gaze into his eyes. I could see the lust he had for me as I had for him. Watching him undress, his robes hitting the floor, I wanted to feel him against me, for him to kiss me hard, for him to be inside me.

I close my eyes as he wraps my legs around his waist and slowly slides into my pussy. I could feel every inch enter as he bites down on my neck gently.

"I give you permission to speak my name. Severus."

"Severus," I moan into his ear.

He moves inside me slowly, drawing a breathy moan from my lips. I wanted to be fucked hard.

"Harder," I whisper.

Then Snape moves faster, pounding into me harder.

"Kiss me," I sigh passionately

Snape moves and kisses my lips long and hard as he continues to fuck me hard. I could feel myself orgasm as Snape suddenly pulls out and ejaculates onto the wall below me.

Once he unchains me from the wall, I dress and we say goodnight, sharing a long and lingering kiss as we do so.

As soon as I leave, I could see a figure in front of me.

"Malfoy," I growl.

We head out towards the Forbidden Forest again. This time however, we go in and we are hidden amongst the trees.

Malfoy pushes me against the tree and kisses me aggressively. I bite down hard on his lip, causing it to bleed.

He slaps me around the face and grabs my hair.

"Want to play rough, do you?"

I smirk.

"You were playing rough with me earlier, so I decided to make things even!"

Wiping the spilt blood from his mouth, he lunges for me again and this time I grab his hair.

"Malfoy, you did say you wanted my mud blood cunt this time, didn't you?"

With that I push him onto his knees as I push my panties down my legs, removing them and tucking them into his robes.

"Something to remember me by!" I laugh harshly before shoving his head underneath my skirt and I ground my crotch into Malfoy's face, forcing him to eat me out.

I moan as I shove myself into his face. His tongue ran from my slit to tracing circles around and on my clit. I bite my lip down to suppress my moans as I grind on his face. I soon came with a hard cry, squirting all over Malfoy's mouth and chin.

Moving myself from his face, I kneel down and yank down his trousers and boxers with a sharp and violent tug.

"You say you despise mud bloods but your dick says otherwise! You're fucking hard for me!"

I laugh as I push him down onto the ground and squat over him.

"You're insane!" Malfoy gasps, his eyes widen.

"says the blackmailer!"

I then lower myself onto his dick, taking each inch slowly.

"Tease," I heard Malfoy groan through gritted teeth.

"Prick."

I slowly move up and down, my hands placed around his neck. I had gotten one over on Draco Malfoy.

I could hear him grunt as I continue to thrust on top of him.

"You like that, huh? A filthy mud blood grinding away on top of you, verbally castrating you as she fucks you, yeah?"

Malfoy could only grunt a response, which I took as a yes and I moved faster. Malfoy placed his hands on my hips, gripping tightly as I continue to ride him hard.

"For a racist, your cock feels so fucking good," I gasp. I push my robes off my shoulders and remove my jumper and shirt. Wearing nothing but my bra, skirt, socks and shoes, I grind hard and fast against Malfoy as he moves his hands to my breasts, moving the material and pinching at my hardened nipples and squeezing my breasts.

Suddenly, Malfoy grabs my hips and picks me up and pins me against a nearby tree.

"You little slut. You think you can verbally abuse me and get away with it?"

"Yes I did," I said with a smirk.

Thrusting harder against me, Malfoy grabs my hair and pulls at my hair hard as I wrap my legs around him.

"Fuck me deeper, you virgin pussy!" I cry as I start to pull at his hair as he goes deeper inside me and bites my neck hard. I almost scream but manage to keep it in as he climaxes inside me.

As he pulls out, I pill away from him to gather my clothes, dress again and as I went to leave the Forbidden Forest, he grabs my arm and spins me around before planting a long and gentle kiss on my lips before turning and leaving.

I stare after him. Then I follow him.

"Is this why you're blackmailing me into having sex with you? Do you have a crush on me or something?"

Malfoy suddenly stops and turns around.

"Who told you?"

"Pansy. Once she was done verbally abusing me, that is."

A pause.

"So, do you have a crush on me or what? What's going on, Malfoy? I though I was just the filthy mud blood you hate?"

"You are a filthy mud blood and I hate you, but I do like you. I just can't show it when everyone around."

"I understand hiding your feelings from your friends because I'm a mud blood. Why didn't you say to me earlier in private?"

"I was afraid you would reject me."

"Normally, I would've. But hearing this, I don't know," I stammered. This was the first time I have had any boy come up to me to tell me they had feelings for me. Normally, they are either repulsed by me for decide that they are just friends with me.

"Listen, I'm going to go back to my dorm and we can talk about this tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Meet me in Hogsmeade."

"OK."

With that we headed up to the castle, said goodnight, kissed again and went our separate ways.

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. Malfoy is my arch-enemy! I'm not supposed to fall for him!

I could feel my heart beat faster. Although I did not want to admit it to anyone, maybe I did have feelings other than hatred for him. Pity. Maybe love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing to say here, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day, it was snowing as I set out towards Hogsmeade. I was wrapped up, but I was shivering. I wanted to know what Malfoy wanted from me other than keeping my dirty little secret.

I probably was already his dirty little secret, I thought as I approached Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I say, forcing myself not to touch him.

He says nothing, but makes me follow him. We headed towards the Three Broomsticks. We took seats in the corner to avoid detection from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I looked around just in case as Malfoy ordered two butterbeers. As he returned to the table, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the trio walk in. Oh crap. However, they didn't see me with Malfoy, so I could breathe a sigh of relief.

Half an hour later, we left the Three Broomsticks and headed out of Hogsmeade. Soon, we were in private, surrounded by trees.

"Malfoy," I say.

He says nothing but he is close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I know, I'm alone with the racist, just go with me on this one. I close my eyes, not knowing what to say or do as I felt his lips on mine.

"Malfoy!"

He pulls away from me at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry!"

I cover my face in shock and embarrassment.

"That's digesting!"

Hermione had her hand over her mouth. I was speechless. Then I got angry.

"Why did you follow me, Harry?"

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing!"

"That was not nothing!"

I push past them and ran all the way back to the castle. Inside the common room, I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. The silence ringing through the room haunted me badly.

"Natalie,"

I glance up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of me. They all had scowls on their faces, so I knew I was fucked.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"He's blackmailing me," I say without thinking.

"What?"

"He's blackmailing me into having sex with him."

"Why is he doing this?"

"I can't say or he will hurt me," I say. "Besides, it's no big deal. It's not like it's non-consent or anything, you know?"

Suddenly, I could feel a stinging on my face. Either Harry or Hermione had slapped me around the face.

"Do you seriously know what is wrong with you?"

"Do you know what's wring with you, Harry?"

"You're his whore!"

It suddenly dawns on me that I had merely been whoring myself to Malfoy in order to keep my sexual relationship with Snape a secret.

"Harry, you know you're an idiot at times, you know?" I snap, before turning and leaving the common room.

I ran through the corridors crying until I found myself outside Snape's office. I knocked on the door and I heard Snape telling me to come in. I push open the door and enter.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Malfoy. He's been pestering me verbally and sexually," I say through choked sobs.

Snape moved from his desk and I could feel him close, his arms around me. It was odd feeling his body head while we were clothed, but it still felt good.

Then the door opens and Harry, Ron and Hermione burst through the door.

"Mr. Potter, I'd appreciate you knocking on the door and not knocking it off its hinges!" he says, shooting a cold look at the trio.  
"Let her go!"

I grab onto Snape's robes harder.

"No!"

Then Harry and Hermione grab hold of me and begun to drag me off Snape and towards the door.

"Wait, stop!"

Harry and Hermione stop dragging me for a moment and let go of my robes and legs.

"Could you wait outside, please?" I say snappily.

After they left the room and had shut the door, I lean against the door and glance at Snape, still wiping the streaming tears from my eyes.

"Well?"

Suddenly Snape was up close to me, placing a hand under my chin so I was staring into his eyes. Holy shit. I've just remembered something.

"I want to say something. Something I thought I'd never ever say again in my entire life."

"What is it professor?" I say, hearing my heart pounding in my ears and feeling my legs become weak. I knew very well I was in love with Professor Severus Snape, but I didn't know if he felt the same way.

I could feel his hand up my skirt, teasing me though my panties.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?"

I swallow.

"Yes, professor," I say, trying not to let the trio standing outside hear.

Awkward pause. Then we kiss.

"I love you too. Now go sort those three out for me, ok?"

"Yes, professor," I say, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

I was in Snape's office, sitting astride his desk cross-legged. I wasn't wearing underwear under my skirt and Snape could see that I was wet for him.

"I want to ask you something. The school year is coming to an end and I don't want to be away from you once you graduate next year."

I slide my hand up my thigh, teasing.

"Yes, Severus?" I sigh happily.

"I want to marry you. We can elope over the summer."

I pause. Severus Snape, a man I had initially detested and then grew to become sexually attracted and love, was proposing to me and wanted to be with me for the rest of my life.

"OK. When?"

"Maybe during the first couple of weeks or so. Then we can have the rest of the summer for ourselves and then after graduation, together forever and ever," he says, nuzzling my neck.

"Yes."

I had known I didn't want no one else but Snape. And it seems that he felt the same way about me.

I move my hand back towards my crotch and slide two fingers into myself.

"Children. Yes or no?"

"Yes," he says watching me finger myself as he removes himself from his robes and stoke his cock.

I move from the table and straddled his lap. Grinding myself against him, I lean in and press my lips to his ear.

"I love you, Severus. I want to be yours forever."

With that, I slid down onto Snape's cock.

"That wish shall come true, my dear. We can be one forever," Snape groans as he thrusts against me.

"Yes, that shall be wonderful!" I cry, feeling every inch of him inside me.

Severus Snape was the best thing that could've happened to me after all the shit that I had been put through my whole life. I feel like my old life was ending and a bright new chapter was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm more than half way through this thing! Don't worry, nothing funny will happen to Severus and Natalie. I promise. Oy, this was a long (and eventually smutty!) chapter. Suprised I could crank out something like that! (TBF, I have a dirty and overactive imagination)  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week since the beginning of the summer holidays and I was in my bedroom packing a bag. I knew Snape would be coming for me soon but he didn't state when.

My parents were out so I was alone in the house. Suddenly, I heard something downstairs. I opened the door of my bedroom and crept out onto the landing. Someone was down there.

I move down the stairs slowly. The living room door was shut so I grab the knob and twist it. Pushing the door open, I enter the room. Nothing had changed except for the fireplace. There was black smoke surrounding it.

Someone used floo powder to get here, I thought. Then, I could feel a hand rest on my shoulder.  
I gasp and turn around.

"Natalie?"

Snape was standing behind me. I gasp as I place a hand over my chest.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry."

I smile.

"It's alright."

I stare at the fireplace.

"Are we-"

"Yes."

I shrug. It's hardly the first time I've abused the abilities of floo powder myself. I blame Fred and George for that.

"I'll go get my things and we shall get going."

After I finish packing, we stood at the fireplace as Snape tosses a handful of the powder onto the floor of it and we step into the fireplace.

"Diagon alley!"

I close my eyes as the green flames engulf us and I could feel my stomach twist and turn and then suddenly stopped.

I open my eyes. We were in Diagon Alley. I had to hold on to Snape's arm because my legs were still shaking.

Walking through the crowd, I kept my head down so people we knew didn't spot us together.

Snape notices this but does not say anything. We head to Gringotts where Snape was seen withdrawing an amount of coins I could not figure out.

We then headed into Madam Malkin's where I was whisked off to try on different dress robes.

I left with a white robe with silver trimming on the sleeves and bottom. I wouldn't worry much about the underwear and shoes because I had already brought those the second day of the summer holidays.

As we walked hand in hand, I was excited, yet terrified. Excited because I was marrying the man that I love. Terrified because of what people would think. My parents would be unhappy because I was marrying my Potions master.

As for my friends, well, I wouldn't tell them until some time after we graduated.

Later that night, I lay in bed staring at my wedding robes hanging from the wardrobe. We were staying in a rented room above The Leaky Cauldron until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

I turned onto my side as Severus wraps his arms around me. I knew deep down he was going to be very loyal to him, but a small niggling told me that something terrible was going to happen to him, but I ignored it.

The next day, we headed to a mysterious building on the outskirts. I didn't question why we were there.

As soon as we entered, a mysterious man came up to us.

"So you must be Severus Snape!" he says, shaking his hand. Then he turns to me.

"This must be his lovely bride!"

He sees me stare and coughs.

"I do apologise. He hasn't mentioned anything to you?"

"No."

"My name is Carlisle Featherstone-Newton. I will be conducting the ceremony."

We went to change into our wedding robes. I opened a box I found in my bag which revealed a silver necklace with a silver heart on it.  
Once dressed, I stepped out of the room and headed back into the main room. I found Carlisle and Severus waiting for me.

It took less than 10 minutes to recited the vows, exchange the rings and kiss to declare us legally married. By the way in case you were wondering, I got two of my friends Rebecca and Daniel to be witnesses and swear them to secrecy afterwards.

After we change back and went back to The Leaky Cauldron, we packed up and we used floo powder to go back to my home.

Once we had arrived and cleaned up the mess, I grab Severus's hands and lead him up to my bedroom. My parents would be away all summer and I wanted to make the most of our new marriage before I start my final year at Hogwarts.

Once the door and curtains were shut, I push Severus onto the bed and start to undress myself.

In only my underwear, I push my hand into my damp panties and finger myself. I had to lean up against the wall to stop myself from falling.

I kept eye contact as I made myself more and more wet. I wanted him to want my love. I wanted to tease.

I move my hand from my underwear and slide it into my mouth. I sucked the juices from my fingers before I turned away from him, facing the wall. I undid my bra and let it slid from my shoulders onto the floor.

Sliding my hands into the band of my panties, I slid it off my hips, down my thighs to my ankles, where I kick it off.

I turn back slowly to face my professor and husband. He moved off the bed and I watch as he discards of his robes and underwear.

He lays back on the bed and beckons to me. I move to the bed, straddling his stomach to face him.

I touch his face. Then I kiss him softly and slowly as he pushes me onto my back and his hands explore my body, playing with my breasts, pinching my nipples before running his hand over my stomach and moving lower.

I gasp as he slides his fingers inside me. I part my legs so he can move inside me more. As he fingers me, my hands roam over his chest and grasp his penis before I move my hand up and down the shaft, finding a rhythm.

"I want to feel this inside me badly. I want you to come inside me over and over again. Mark me all over. Leave marks so I know you're mine forever," I gasp.

He removes his fingers from inside me and suck them as I lay on my back with my legs spread wide.

"Come on, make me yours," I whisper.  
Moving on top of me, Severus enters me hard. Then he pauses to kiss me again.

"You're mine," he growls as he begins to thrust into me. It had never felt as good as before but it felt so divine feeling his thick cock inside me.

I grab hold of his hair as he continues to pound into me. I push my body against his as the room begins to turn warm.

Severus grabs my legs and rests them on his shoulders as he penetrates me deeper than he had ever done before. I find myself screaming his name as he comes deep inside me.

We lay on the bed, Severus was still inside me so he pulls out and lays next to me.

"My dear wife, I love you so much."

"My husband, I love you so much too."

I close my eyes, my head resting on Severus's chest as he kisses my forehead. I hope we have a long and happy marriage.

* * *

**A/N: Er, I might be lying about what I said at the top. Oh, well, tune in next time! (Next Chapt. May be smuttier than the last!)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: At the half-way point of the story, from the next chapter to the end is where I start bending canon slightly.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The summer was coming to an end and we had been married for over a month. The late august rain tapped against the window pane as I could feel warmness between my legs as I slowly opened my eyes.

As the fog in my vision clears, I could make out Severus going down on me.

"Oh, yes," I moan breathlessly.

His tongue ran over my clit before sliding in my wet slit.

"Good morning, Severus," I gasp between licks.

Then he moves up and kisses me, tongue sliding over my lips. I open my mouth and our tongues clashed. Then he broke the kiss.

"Good morning, Natalie," he says, before pressing his lips to my neck and biting down gently.

I dig my nails into his back as he runs his fingers over my clit. I sigh and move myself so I could feel him against me. As I move down under the sheets to touch him, he grabs my hand and pushes it back over my head.

"Let me," he says, with a smirk before moving back between my thighs. I gasp and grab his hair as his tongue moved over my stomach, around my navel and towards my breasts, his fingers pinching and squeezing my nipples.

I could feel the hardness press against the thigh, the small trickle of pre-cum dripping on my skin.

"Severus," I moan. Then I freeze. I could feel a sudden pain going through me. I start crying out in agony.

"Natalie?"

"Make it stop!" I yell, as a blinding white light flashed behind my eyes, the pain shooting through my head. I could see Harry. I could see him lying dead as voldermort stood over him.

Then the pain stopped and I cried.

"Voldermort is going to kill Harry," I gasp.

Snape looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

I nod.

"It's going to happen at Hogwarts."  
"Listen, just come to Hogwarts and act like everything is normal, OK?"

I nod.

We lay in bed, Snape holding me close as I cried. The pain was wearing off slowly but surely. I was afraid that another body, or bodies, would start turning up at Hogwarts, especially after the Cedric Diggory incident.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Opening my eyes, I could feel a pain in my head and blood in my vision. My hand went to my head. Blood.

I could feel a pain in my lower abdomen and there was blood running down my legs but I managed to make myself stand.

When I was sure I could focus, I could see Hogwarts in ruins, blood and bodies were all over the grounds.

I limp towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?"

"Voldermort is dead."

I glance around. Ron and Hermione rush to my side and hold me up by either side.

"Where's Sev-Snape?"

"He died."

I stare. This is not real.

"You're joking, right? If he is dead, take me to his body."

Harry frowns.

"Why?"

"Just take me!" I snap as the pain in my head increases.

"Ow!" I wince.

Harry rips off the sleeve of his shirt and wraps it around my forehead.

"Why didn't Hermione use magic for this?" I say.

"The wound was too deep."

As Harry led us into the boathouse where his body lay. I drop to my knees and move close to him and touch his face. It was cold. They weren't lying.

Before I could stop myself, tears formed and fell down my face and dripping onto his face.

"You bastard, you promised me you wouldn't die!"

"I haven't."

My eyes widened. Was the head wound making me delirious or was that his actual voice?

"Severus?"

Severus opened his eyes at the sound of his name and looked me in the eyes.

"Natalie."

Sitting up slowly (mainly due to having my weight on top of me), Severus pulls me into an embrace but had to stop when I told him that it hurt.

"There's blood running down her legs!" Hermione gasps. I look down. I was still bleeding and the pain became unbearable and then I felt myself blackout.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with my friends, the trio and Severus beside me.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Thanks for asking if I'm fine!" I mutter sarcastically. "What are you taking about?"

"You and Snape!" Harry snap. The others had concern or anger on their faces.

"It doesn't matter," I say, squeezing Severus's hand.

"Was that your 'punishment' when you went to his detentions, eh?"

I turn my head away. I felt dizzy.

"Yes. I also married him over the summer and I just found out that I had miscarried his child. Are you happy now?"

There was a very awkward pause.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore then I have to. OK?"

As my friends, Ron and Hermione left the room, Harry stayed.

"Harry," I say, looking down at my lap.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have overreacted like that but I don't understand why you keep secrets, Natalie. You're my fellow Gryffindor and a brilliant wizard. Why? And don't just say you love him. That's not a good excuse on its own."

I turned to look Severus in the eyes.

"Because, Harry, I shared the same feelings about Snape like you initially. I didn't say anything because of the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry and because of the whole teacher-student thing. That, and after a while, I found that he grew on me. In my eyes, he is a beautiful man, despite what he went through."

I stared into Harry's eyes, pleading with him to accept the fact that I was I love with Severus Snape.

"OK. I get it. But you know that he used to be in love with my mother and despised my father, just so you know."

"Really?" I say.

"Really. Before I leave, I want you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"Make him happy. I wish you two well."

Harry smiles at us before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I had issues so this is all I can give you :(**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As I lay in the hospital bed, my mind wandered. Would my friends hate me forever? Or will they come around to accepting the fact that I had fallen in love with and subsequently married my potions master who I was supposed to hate. But I saw past all of that. I saw a broken man and I knew exactly how he felt.

My friends and some of our fellow Gryffindors came and went, some like my gang, Hermione and the remaining living Weasleys approved, while others said that they did not support my decision but they still regard be as one of their own.

A week and a half later, I was discharged from St Mungo's and I returned home, Severus accompanying me as I still had serious but not life threatening injuries.

As he put me into bed, I grabbed his arm.

"Severus, will I be ok?"

"Yes."

I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up, I could feel Severus's arms around me, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Natalie, are you awake?"

"Yes."

His hand ran over my stomach.

"We can try again when you get better."

"OK."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for a flashback, kiddies! Warning: Some horrible torture! (You already know Natalie gets better)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

(Flashback)

Wrists tied to the chair, eyes covered with a scrap of material, I try and sense my surroundings.

"Crucio!"

Suddenly, a unimaginable pain shot through my body and I scream.

"Do it again, Bella."

"Crucio!"

The same spell, the same agony absorbing every nerve in my body. I felt like I was on fire as I continue to scream. Then the material is removed from my eyes and my head flops down, tears streaming down my face.

"She's not talking."

A hand suddenly forces my face up and I was staring into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

As she moves back and raises her wand again, Lucius grabs her wrist.

"Not yet, Bella." he says as he removes his wand.

"Crucio!"

I scream as all feeling in my body starts to become numb. I cried and cried.

"I don't know where he is. Please, just let me go!"

Bellatrix bursts out laughing.

"Good one! 'Please, just let me go!'" she says in a high pitched mocking tone.

"Bella."

Bellatrix stops laughing.

Lucius moves over and unties my wrists from the chair.

"If she says she doesn't know where Potter is, we shall let her go."

"No! I want to have more fun with her!"

The door bursts open as I black out from the pain.

When I wake up, I was in a bed in an unfamilary place. Severus was next to me.

"Natalie."

He had tears in his eyes.

"Severus, why are you crying?"

"I don't like seeing you in this much pain, it hurts me too."

"Don't cry, Severus."

He touches my hand.

"Rest up, this will be a very difficult time for us both."

"OK."

(End Flashback)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I sit bolt up in bed with a gasp. I look around me. I was in a dark room familiar to me. I was safe.

"Natalie?"

"Severus."

"Are you OK? You've been moving a lot in your sleep."

His fingers clasping mine, we lay in bed together, laying side by side.

I touch his face.

"I'm fine now. Just had a bad dream."

He stares into my eyes. I stare back, even though it was the middle of the night and it was kind of hard to tell.

"You will stay with me forever and ever, right?"

"Always."

I close my eyes with a smile playing across my lips, our entwined hands resting against my stomach.

The pain had gone but I still carried the scars from the war were still there. Severus moved his hand from mine to rest against my stomach.

"I'll stay with you and the baby."

His fingers trace my stomach again.

"Our child."

Severus sits up and I turn to face him.

"This is the most happiest I've ever been. I love you Natalie and I can't wait to have this baby."

"I love you too, Severus. I can't wait to have this baby too."


End file.
